


A Night at Saint Trinian's

by Niagara14301



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon), St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niagara14301/pseuds/Niagara14301
Summary: It's time for the annual autumn bash at Saint Trinian's. A seventeen-year-old Lucinda the witch will be attending the bash, along with some other visitors. This story first appeared over at FanFiction.net.
Kudos: 1





	A Night at Saint Trinian's

A Night at Saint Trinian’s

Notes: this is a story that is technically part of the Sofia and Lucinda as teens series I have written, but can also stand on it’s own as well. This story is set after the events in “Lucinda’s Weekend” and “New Beginnings”. As for the St. Trinian’s angle of this story, I’m loosely using characters from the 2007 St. Trinian’s movie, but adapted for use in the Sofia the First universe.

This story, in regard to Sofia the First characters, is simply meant as comedy, and should be read in that way.

Special note (June 20, 2020): In light of companies retiring or looking into products that feature racial stereotypes, I am following their example. I have found five chapters/stories of my fan fiction which contain the titles "Head Boy" and "Head Girl". I realize that some will argue that these terms are commonplace in "Harry Potter" and in many schools. However, I want to do the right thing in light of current circumstances and replace these titles with "Head Student". If you are seeing this boldface note, then that means that this chapter/story was one of those chapters/stories where the title "Head Student" now appears.

Chapter One

It was a late Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. It was now pretty much quiet in the castle. King Roland, a teenage Sofia, a teenage Amber, and a teenage James had all gone off to various places for the weekend. Even Baileywick had gone off to spend the weekend with his brother, Nigel. With the exception of some of the castle help, the only person inside the castle besides Lucinda was Queen Miranda.

Seventeen-year-old Lucinda walked into her room, and discovered the door to her large walk-in closet was open. As Lucinda walked into the closet, she noticed that Queen Miranda was putting something away.

“Mom?” Lucinda asked.

“Oh!” Miranda started. “There you are”.

“Anything I can help you with?” Lucinda asked.

“I was just putting something away for you” Miranda started. “Then I discovered this”. Miranda then pulled out Lucinda’s Saint Trinian’s school uniform that Lucinda had received as a gift when Lucinda had helped out the school a month earlier.

“Now I’m in for it” Lucinda thought. “I’m gonna get yelled at for having such a school uniform ... and then there’s gonna be all kinds of questions”.

“This brings back memories” Miranda smiled as she looked at the Saint Trinian’s school uniform.

“What?” Lucinda asked in shock.

"Oh really, Lucinda. You think I was always squeaky clean?” Miranda responded. “Truth is, as a teenager, I was a bit of a problem child. Before I knew it, I wound up at Saint Trinian's. After a while I even worked my up to Head Student.”

Lucinda was left totally speechless by Miranda’s admission.

“So?” Miranda asked. “How did you get involved with Saint Trinian’s?”

“About a month ago, they hired me for the weekend” Lucinda started. “Cheltenham Ladies' College had managed to steal the deed to Saint Trinian’s, and Saint Trinian’s needed somebody to steal it back. And they thought a witch would be their best bet. Well, to make a long story short, I managed to steal back the deed and return it to Saint Trinian’s”.

“You must have really impressed them, Lucinda” Miranda said. “They wouldn’t have given you a school uniform otherwise”.

Lucinda smiled.

“So, you have any plans for the weekend?” Miranda asked.

“Actually” Lucinda started, “I was planning to visit Saint Trinian’s for the night. I’ve been invited to the annual autumn bash.”

“It’s that time already?” Miranda asked. “That was always a fun event.”

“I’ve better get ready then” Lucinda said.

“Lucinda?” Miranda asked.

“What, Mom?” Lucinda answered.

“Oh, nothing ...” Miranda replied.

“What is it, Mom?” Lucinda wanted to know.

“Well, if it wouldn’t be too much to ask, could I come along?” Miranda asked.

“I’d be honored, Mom” Lucinda answered.

“Then it’s settled” Miranda smiled. “I’ll arrange for a coach to take us there”.

“Sounds good” Lucinda smiled.

Since it was just some help and Queen Miranda in the castle, Lucinda felt comfortable enough to change into her Saint Trinian’s school uniform. Lucinda then walked out to the courtyard where a carriage was waiting. Miranda was already aboard the carriage, wearing casual clothes instead of her usual pink gown.

Miranda looked at the coachman. “We’re ready”.

The carriage with its winged horses then took flight heading to Saint Trinian's.

After some flying time, the carriage approached Saint Trinian's. Miranda looked at the three-story mansion that housed the school and smiled. Soon, the carriage landed, and Lucinda and Miranda stepped off onto the ground.

As Lucinda and Miranda walked toward the front door, Miss Fritton suddenly stepped out.

“Miranda?” Miss Fritton smiled.

“Miss Fritton!” Miranda smiled.

“Well, look at you!” Miss Fritton commented. “Queen Miranda of Enchancia. I always knew you would go far!”.

Miranda smiled.

“Let’s say we catch up on old times?” Miss Fritton suggested to Miranda.

“Sounds good” Miranda smiled. Miranda then looked at Lucinda. “Go on into the party. I’ll catch up with you later”.

“Sure thing, Mom” Lucinda smiled.

Inside Saint Trinian’s, Lucinda walked into a large room where the annual autumn bash was in full swing. Meanwhile, Miranda and Miss Fritton were in Miss Fritton’s office having a pleasant conversation.

“I’ve got to admit” Miss Fritton started “that there hasn’t been a Head Student like you since”.

“I was that much of a terror?” Miranda smiled.

"Well, let's just say you made life around here interesting" Miss Fritton answered. "Like the time you threw Gena out of the second-story window".

“Lucky it was on the side where the pool was” Miranda chuckled.

“Why did you do that anyway?” Miss Fritton asked.

“Well” Miranda started, “the stuck up little snob decided to question my authority, and I could see a few of the girls joining in with her. I had to nip that in the bud fast. The shocked look on their faces were, in a word, priceless”.

“Ah, yes” Miss Fritton remarked. “Gena was a handful”.

“Would you believe it’s Queen Gena now?” Miranda stated.

“Seriously?” Miss Fritton asked with a shocked look on her face.

“She managed to find herself a King who was single, and got herself hitched” Miranda answered. “She now has a daughter, Deidra, who is around Lucinda’s age. Unfortunately, Deidra is just like her mother - a stuck up snob. In fact, Deidra made the mistake of trying to mix it up with Lucinda a year or two back”.

“And what happened?” Miss Fritton wanted to know.

“Let’s just say it ended badly for Deidra” Miranda answered. “And Deidra has been smart enough to keep her distance from Lucinda ever since”.

The noise from the party started to get louder and louder.

“Sounds like their having a smashing good time” Miss Fritton observed. “Let’s say we go down there and join in”.

“After you” Miranda smiled.

Chapter Two

Miss Fritton and Miranda walked into the large room where the annual autumn bash was taking place. Miranda looked over to see Kelly, the current Saint Trinian’s Head Student, and Lucinda talking and laughing. Miranda then walked over.

“Oh, hi Mom” Lucinda greeted. Lucinda then turned to Kelly. “This is my Mom, Queen Miranda of Enchancia”.

"This is your Mom?" Kelly asked in awe. Kelly then turned to Miranda. "You're a bloody legend around here! Every Head Student since you has tried to follow your lead, although I have to admit, it's a tough act to follow".

Miranda smiled at the compliment.

Suddenly, from a nearby room, some loud commotion started taking place. Somebody had set up a target on the wall, and girls were taking turns throwing darts at the target. At one point, one of the girls in the room shouted "nailed it!".

Miranda and Lucinda turned and looked at the room. Since the girl’s voice sounded familiar, Miranda and Lucinda walked toward the room.

“That wasn’t, was it?” Miranda asked Lucinda.

“Nah!” Lucinda replied. “Couldn’t be!”

As Miranda and Lucinda walked into the room, the same girl shouted “nailed it again!”.

Miranda and Lucinda looked at the girl, then together they exclaimed “Amber?!”

A teenage Princess Amber turned around, shocked that Miranda and Lucinda were at Saint Trinian’s. “Oh, cripe!” Amber exclaimed.

At that point, another teenage girl, with her back to Miranda and Lucinda, asked “what’s going on, Amber?”

“Sofia?!” Miranda and Lucinda exclaimed together.

A seventeen-year-old Princess Sofia turned around, and, like Amber, was shocked to see Miranda and Lucinda at Saint Trinian’s. “Oh my God! We’re deep fried!” Sofia exclaimed. “Extra crispy!”.

“So” Miranda started. “What brings you two here?”

Amber and Sofia didn’t know what shocked them more - Miranda and Lucinda being at Saint Trinian’s during one of the biggest parties of the year ... or Lucinda wearing a Saint Trinian’s school uniform.

“Well, we’re obviously busted ...” Amber started.

“Oh, don’t worry about it” Miranda smiled. “Lucinda and I are here to party as well, so relax you two”.

“How did you get here?” Lucinda asked Amber and Sofia.

“Hildi brought us” Amber answered.

“Hildegard is here?!” Lucinda asked.

“The last time we checked, her and Cleo were up on the roof” Sofia answered.

On the roof, a teenage Princess Hildegard had a rifle ready to fire. “Pull!” Hildegard shouted.

A teenage Princess Cleo fired off a clay disc into the air. Hildegard aimed her rifle at the flying disc and fired. The disc broke apart into several small pieces.

“Nice shot, Hildi!” Cleo shouted. 

Hildegard lined up her rifle, then shouted “pull!”.

Cleo fired off another clay disc. Hildegard aimed her rifle at the flying disc and fired, breaking the disc into small pieces.

“Whoo-hoo!” Hildegard shouted in glee.

Lucinda, Amber, and Sofia were about to step onto the roof when Miranda stopped them.

“I have an idea” Miranda whispered to Lucinda, Amber, and Sofia. “Stay here, and don’t make a sound until I get done”. Miranda then snuck onto the roof and noticed there were several loaded rifles near the entrance to the roof. Hildegard and Cleo were so busy skeet shooting that they didn’t notice that anybody else was on the roof. Miranda silently picked up a loaded elephant gun, and silently made her way behind Hildegard and Cleo, choosing a higher area of the roof to stand on.

“Pull!” Hildegard shouted.

As Cleo fired off another clay disc into the air, there was suddenly a very loud boom from behind Hildegard and Cleo. The clay disc then shattered into a million pieces. Hildegard and Cleo turned around to see Miranda holding an elephant gun.

“Nice shot, Miranda!” Miranda said to herself. “You still got it, girl!”.

Lucinda, Amber, and Sofia then started laughing from the entrance to the roof.

“Oh!” Cleo exclaimed. “We’re in trouble now!”

“Don’t worry about it” Miranda smiled at Cleo and Hildergard. “We’re all here to party tonight, so relax. But I am interested in knowing how you knew about this party?”

“Well” Hildergard started, “I knew about it from my cousin. She’s sort of the black sheep of the family, and has been going to Saint Trinian’s for about two years now. Thing is, while she’s the black sheep of the family, she’s also a lot of fun to be around”.

Everybody smiled at that point. 

Chapter Three

Back downstairs at the party, Kelly and Annabelle were talking to each other.

“You know, Annabelle” Kelly started, “that I’ll be leaving at the end of this school year, and that you’ll then become Head Student?”

Annabelle shook her head yes, unsure of whether or not she was up to the task.

“Don’t worry” Kelly said. “I know your more than up to the task. You’ll find one of your first goals will be to try and match a former Head Student who has become a bloody legend around here - Queen Miranda of Enchancia”.

“Queen Miranda was a Saint Trinian?” Annabella asked in shock.

"Yes" Kelly answered with a smile. "And her time as Head Student is the stuff of legends. She had some, lets say, unique ways of handling problems ... like the time she threw a girl out the second-story window and into the pool".

“Whoa!” Annabelle exclaimed.

“And that was just for starters” Kelly said. “There was the time Miranda and the girls visited the British Museum. and that made our trip to the National Gallery look like a tea party. And then there was that late night incident at Selfridges ...”

In another room in Saint Trinian’s, Flash Harry and the twins were having a conversation.

“Well, Flash” the twins started. “We think we got the problem solved”.

“I should hope so” Flash answered. “That funny after taste, temporary blindness, and that woman that died all gave the product a bad name. And a bad name means no sales, girls”.

The twins called over one of the Saint Trinian girls. The twins that gave the girl a glass of vodka. The girl then drank the vodka. Suddenly, the girl started shaking, and then the girl fell over onto the floor.

“Oh, great!” Flash exclaimed. “I thought you said the problem was solved. Now look. We have another corpse on our hands”.

“Sorry, Flash” the twins answered.

After a minute, the girl on the floor suddenly sprung up. 

“Okay” Flash said. “That one ain’t dead, so obviously you’ve improved on it. But keep improving on it anyway, because repeat business is money. I’m watching you two”.

In the chemistry lab of Saint Trinian’s, two of the girls were mixing something together.

"Smashing!" one of the girls exclaimed. "Now ... pass the bat's blood".

Meanwhile, back at the party, Lucinda was making the rounds when she saw a familiar face.

"Mrs. Tonkarellas?" Lucinda greeted. Lucinda recognized the woman as a witch she knew.

“Well, what are you doing here, Lucinda?” Mrs. Tonkarellas asked.

“I’m here for the party” Lucinda answered. “And you?”

“I just got hired here ... as Saint Trinian’s new science teacher” Mrs. Tonkarellas replied.

“Cool!” Lucinda exclaimed. “Congrats!”.

Lucinda and Mrs. Tonkarellas then spent some time catching up with each other.

As the night wore on, everybody at the party had a good time. As the wee hours of the morning came, the party came to a close, with the Saint Trinian’s girls going to bed for what was left of the night.

Outside, Hildegard and Cleo climbed into Hildegard's carriage, and then the carriage and its winged horses flew away.

Miranda, Lucinda, Amber, and Sofia climbed into the carriage that had brought Miranda and Lucinda to the party. After everybody piled aboard, the carriage and its winged horses took flight.

Miranda smiled as she looked at Lucinda, Amber, and Sofia talking among themselves.

"Well, aren't we a foursome" Miranda started. "I think we all had a good time. We girls should do this kind of thing more often".

Lucinda, Amber, and Sofia smiled at Miranda.

“What are we going to say to those at the castle?” Amber wanted to know.

“Well” Miranda started. “Your father, James, Baileywick, and most of the help won’t be back until tomorrow night. As for the handful of help that’s at the castle right now, I know all of them ... and they won’t say anything”.

“That’s a relief!” Sofia exclaimed.

As the carriage flew toward Enchancia Castle, Lucinda smiled. It had been a fun night. And it looked like there were more fun nights to come.


End file.
